The Stilinski Brothers' Journey
by CourtyPie
Summary: Stiles has a twin brother named Caden. Together they'll journey down a dark road that will lead to them finding their mates. Laughs, tears, pain, love, betrayal and family await the Stilinski brothers. Derek/Stiles, Peter/Caden.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Stilinski Brothers' Journey

**Rating: **T (M in later chapters)

**Author: **CourtyPie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing.

**Summary: **Stiles has a twin brother named Caden. Together they'll journey down a dark road that will lead to them finding their mates. Laughs, tears, pain, love, betrayal and family await the Stilinski brothers. Can they make it through it all, or will their choices destroy them? Derek/Stiles, Peter/Caden, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Danny, Lydia/Adrian.

**Author's Note: **There may be some OOCness with some of the show's characters, so please forgive me if there is. Also, I'm looking for another writer to do Derek and Peter's POVs. Because I'll fail at them if I do it myself, so it would be mighty kind of someone to offer to do them. Just shoot me a message if you're interested. If this story does well, I may have a prequel planned that will explain just how Caden arrived to Beacon Hills, and thus confusing Stiles.

Also, Caden doesn't know about the existence of werewolves, and Derek didn't end up killing Peter. Kate Argent remains dead, and Peter's somewhat calmed down since her death but he's still a savage beast. Er, I need to stop rambling, I'm sure you guys get the point xD.

Now, let the show begin!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dad, Stiles won't stop throwing the tennis ball at my head!"

Sheriff Richard Stilinski sighed deeply, running a calloused hand over his aged face. Normally his boys got on really well, even if they gave each other shit on rare occasions (they preferred to pick on Scott like no tomorrow instead), but it was times like right now that they clearly got on the other's nerves. And their father's as well.

He shook his head lightly, making to grab at his half empty coffee mug when a sudden and loud crashing sound could be heard from upstairs.

"And here we go again," he mumbled to himself with a playful roll of his eyes, rising from his chair at the dining table and taking the all too familiar route up the stairs to his sons' room.

Richard had lost count of how many times this occurred every week. The sheriff paused at the open door to the room, daring to peek his head in to see what chaos had been done, and to which twin. This was the scene laid before his old eyes: Stiles was busy trying to pick up the pieces of a broken lamp which had obviously been hit by his damned tennis ball, while Caden sported a ball sized red mark on his left cheek, rubbing at it furiously with a hand as he glared at his twin brother.

Their father just simply smirked at the sight and resisted the urge to laugh.

He couldn't stop a small chuckle, however, and both his boys looked to him wondering what the hell he found so funny. "Er, you okay there, Dad?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to be doing in favor of checking his father's sanity.

A small pout was forming on Caden's face though as he caught on quicker than his brother did, and Richard just chuckled more.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He jested, shaking his head and allowing a small grin to appear. "One of these days either of you will hurt the other, and I'll be saying I told ya so."

The grin changed to a full blown smirk, managing to catch the nearly inaudible huff that slipped from both of the boys. They were so much more alike than they realized, or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. But Richard definitely saw their mother in them both. That easy going nature, nearly undivided loyalty and a strong heart. He couldn't believe they'd ever given Caden up for adoption, because he was sure as hell regretting the decision now, and had Cecilia still been alive he knew for certain she would have been regretting it too.

The sheriff sighed softly before he realized his boys were still staring at him, and he quickly changed tack to avoid being questioned by them. A trait that he himself had passed onto them unknowingly. "You two should be in bed by now, it's nearly eleven o'clock. You guys have school tomorrow." Richard scolded lightly, taking a quick glance at his watch to confirm his wild stab in the dark at the time. He was right.

Caden flopped onto his single bed, still rubbing away at the mark on his cheek as Stiles went to go brush his teeth, and he glanced at his father. "Stiles started it." Caden smirked, rolling over onto his side and thus turning his back to the sheriff.

If anything he was always the first one of the three to fall asleep, no matter where or what he was doing. Which worried Richard slightly; it would appear to any outsider that Caden simply liked his sleep, but being able to fall asleep _anywhere _at _anytime_ wasn't normal. He reminded himself to make a doctor's appointment for Cade on the weekend.

"Come on, Stiles! You're going to bed, not the formal." Richard called out quietly, knowing that his other son was already more than likely passed out.

A muffled response was called back from the bathroom, and the sheriff shook his head again. "Bloody kids." He muttered good naturedly with a fond smile, stepping to the side as Stiles re-entered the bedroom and immediately made himself at home on the other single bed. "Night, Dad." The sixteen year old mumbled, and Richard softly uttered it back before closing the door, and heading back downstairs to finish off his paperwork.

None of them were aware of the red eyes, and electric blue eyes, looking in through the window at the twins.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

No flames, please. But I do loooove reviews, so hit me with them! Or no more chapters. Nope. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Stilinski Brothers' Journey  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T (M in later chapters)  
><strong>Author:<strong> CourtyPie  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Stiles has a twin brother named Caden. Together they'll journey down a dark road that will lead to them finding their mates. Laughs, tears, pain, love, betrayal and family await the Stilinski brothers. Can they make it through it all, or will their choices destroy them? Derek/Stiles, Peter/Caden, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Danny, Lydia/Adrian.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, guys! I honestly didn't expect to get more than one or two. So a big thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Get up, Caden! We're gonna be late for school, you twit!" A harsh smack landed on the back of Stiles' twin's head, who groaned at the unnecessary hit and rolled on over onto his back, heavily lidded eyes cracking open to see a pissed Stiles hovered over him, his left hand raised as if to smack him playfully again. Caden just barely raised his own arm in time to deflect the hit, another groan leaving him.

"Seriously, man? You could've woken me up with a glass of cold water or something." He muttered with a sigh, fully awake now as he rolled on out of his oh so comfy and warm bed.

Stiles simply shrugged in response, moving to sling his backpack over his shoulder. "Nothing wakes you up, bro. I've tried that trick so many times it's not funny. Even freakin' Scott responds to icy cold water, but you... you just keep on dreamin' whatever it is that you dream about." He shook his head, tossing a freshly made bacon sandwich to his younger twin and heading into the bathroom.

Caden rubbed at his eyes with his free palm, a large yawn escaping him as he soon stretched afterwards. His dreams always involved the one damn thing over and over, it never seemed to want to leave him alone; those penetrating red eyes, stalking and haunting every dream that he ever had. Ever since he moved to Beacon Hills. And the rare times when Caden could pull himself out of such dreams, he woke up sweaty and with the feeling that he was being watched intensely. He always shook it off, thinking it was simply his bizarre and twisted imagination that he somehow inherited from Stiles.

The hungry teenager suddenly remembered that he was holding a freshly made sandwich in his hand, and his stomach growled at the thought of it. Without further ado, Caden tore into the food with much gusto and was finished only a mere few minutes later. He licked the crumbs from his fingers, proceeding to drag one of Stiles' shirts over his head and over the black wife beater that he wore to bed the previous night. Stiles and Caden didn't differ in anything physical, so wearing the other's shirts was always typical for them as much as their father insisted that they wear their own clothes.

"You remember to do your chemistry homework, Stiles?" Caden called over his shoulder, slipping on a pair of his old sneakers as he did so, then proceeding to pull some paperwork out from under his bed. He tended to hide his homework there, so Stiles wouldn't be tempted to cheat off his brother. There were quite a few things underneath his bed that Stiles was too afraid to go through to get his homework.

A familiar sounding snort came from the bathroom, and Caden shook his head to himself with a slight smirk, taking that answer as a no. "Dude, since when have I ever done it? I don't do it and still get good grades." Stiles' words were followed with a deliberately loud snicker; his twin rolled his eyes, knowing that Stiles was implying that of his own bad grades. "Aren't you lucky, snotface," Caden mumbled under his breath, a small huff escaping him. Still, it didn't bother him all that much that Stiles got better grades than he did even if he acted like it sometimes. School wasn't all that important to him.

He went to turn around, and close the room's window that for some reason Stiles always left open, but was suddenly greeted with the sight of a hard chest. A manly chest. A droolworthy, manly chest. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Caden slowly but surely raised his gaze to the owner of said chest's face, his heart beating rapidly and quite hard. Like it wanted to tear itself out. His eyes found a darkly handsome and broody face, who was glaring down at him with such an intense and fierce ferocity that he was surprised none of his skin suddenly started burning off.

But Caden couldn't do anything but stare, even as a husky "Stiles?" slipped past the stranger's roughly chapped lips.

"Stiles!" The man's voice got louder, and Caden snapped himself out of it just as his brother came hurrying back into the room at the sound. He looked to the both of them in confusion, just like the darker male was as well. Stiles was the first to speak. "Er.. Derek, you weren't supposed to be here to tutor me 'til this afternoon.." He coughed, eyes widening in a way that told Hale to play along with it.

Caden's head snapped to his twin, and he took a step back from the so called Derek, moreso for his own comfort than anything else. "You.. you know this guy? Why the hell is he crawling through your fucking window?" Did Stiles have a stalker? Was he secretly seeing this Derek? Was even the possibility of Stiles being gay a possibility at all? Last time he checked, his brother was interested in that pretty redhead who went by the name of Lydia Martin.

Maybe he was wrong about that.

"Derek, this is my twin brother Caden... Caden, this is a _perfectly normal _friend of mine, Derek Hale." Stiles looked between them, his nervousness radiating quite clearly even to his brother. Stressing the two words perfectly normal. Derek gave a small sniff, green eyes narrowing over at the other Stilinski. "You never mentioned a twin brother, Stiles." He growled out, causing said brother to jump a little at the menacing sound. Caden licked his lips, holding up his hands in a sign that he was completely harmless.

"I-I take you two know each other very well, so.. I'm just gonna get to school, yeah, meet you there Stiles. Don't worry about dropping me off." With that, he was out the door, down the stairs and on his way to school.

Stiles shook his head, snorting silently to himself. Trust Caden to leave him defenseless, but he knew that if he were in any real danger his brother would never leave his side. Well... this occasion wouldn't count, nope, unless Derek finally decided to make good on his threats.

He glanced back to Derek, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well done, genius. Now everyone's gonna know that you like to visit by climbing in through the window and growling as a way of saying hello." He spoke sarcastically to the werewolf, shifting the bag on his shoulder uncomfortably.

"Would you shut up for a second and let me explain the reason why I'm here?" Derek growled again, his eyes flashing an electric blue as he stared down the other boy with no hesitance.

Stiles managed a small chuckle, stepping back much like his brother had done only moments ago. "Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, I've kinda got school, so if you don't mind..." he trailed off as the werewolf grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the bedroom wall, said lycan's eyes now that indefinite electric blue, a grunt leaving the smaller male.

"You need to hear this, Stilinski, and I don't give a damn if it goes through one ear and out the other; I'm only gonna tell you so that you can't come cryin' to me when something bad happens." The huff of words came close to being a snarl, and Stiles froze in his tracks, daring to glance up at the irritated werewolf.

"Something bad? Is this because you didn't kill Peter? Oh god, I knew you should have killed him, why did you let him live? He's gonna come after us all!" He blabbed in a haze of fear, a scent that appealed to Derek's inner wolf quite strongly.

The lycan didn't respond for a few moments, simply taking in Stiles' scent through his nose. He pressed harder against the younger boy, relishing the feel of their bodies against each other, his wolf itching at the surface to be let free and just take the Stilinski boy right there and then. "W-What are you doing?" Stiles squeaked out unexpectedly, and with great willpower that he didn't know he had Derek managed to pull himself away a little, putting sufficient space in between the two males.

"My uncle, now that the ones responsible for the Hale house fire are dead, is looking for a mate." He breathed to Stiles, forcing his wolf back down each time that he caught a whiff of Stiles' amazing scent.

Said boy licked lips, albeit a bit nervously, his brain trying to adjust to what was going on. And why Derek was so close in his personal space, more closer than he'd ever been. "And the point of your telling me is... what, exactly?" he managed out, quite shocked to find that his body was beginning to stir for want of a better word just due to Derek being so close. The werewolf sighed in frustration, slamming a hand against the wall next to Stiles' head, making the boy jump. "Peter isn't the woman type; he finds them to be too soft and cushy for his liking," he gritted his teeth, hoping Stiles would get the point.

Which he did. "You think he'd gun for me? Dude, I'm not even into dudes like that! I am a perfectly straight, straight, heterosexual homosapien with no interest in cocks! None at all!" Stiles protested, but it sounded feeble even to his own ears, mainly due to the fact that Derek's body pressed up against his was oddly a turn on. The werewolf made an odd sound, that suspiciously sounded like a chuckle, before his face turned all serious again. "Peter won't go for you, Stiles, because you're somebody else's mate. There are others that he can try, though, so I suggest you keep an eye on your brother's whereabouts, and Jackson's as well."

There was a brief pause, in which Derek leaned in as if to kiss Stiles, who closed his eyes for some stupid reason, but when he felt nothing and opened his eyes a few moments later, Derek was gone. Dick.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Whew, I wrote a lot more than I thought I would! Anyway, review guys! Makes me want to update faster! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Stilinski Brothers' Journey

**Rating: **T (M in later chapters)

**Author: **CourtyPie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing.

**Summary: **Stiles has a twin brother named Caden. Together they'll journey down a dark road that will lead to them finding their mates. Laughs, tears, pain, love, betrayal and family await the Stilinski brothers. Can they make it through it all, or will their choices destroy them? Derek/Stiles, Peter/Caden, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Danny, Lydia/Adrian.

**Author's Note: **Once again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! You guys are what keep me writing!

Caden flopped down next to Scott in the cafeteria, staring down at the tray of food in front of him. It wasn't like him to usually hang around Stiles' friends, but since his brother was currently being kept in after Chemistry class due to not having done his homework, he'd been asked to save him a seat."Dude, you alright man? You look like hell, and before you comment... which twin am I talking to?" McCall smirked ever so slightly, digging into his cafeteria lunch with great gusto. A little too much in Caden's opinion. Scott, despite being Stiles' best friend for only lord knew how long, still couldn't tell the difference between the Stilinski brothers. Even if he compared their scents, he still wasn't able to tell either of them apart. He was a sucky best friend, so Stiles had said.

Caden pulled a face at Scott's antics, bringing the apple to his mouth and taking a big bite out of it, averting his gaze from the darker male's both horrifying and yet amusing way of attacking his poor food. He almost felt sorry for the spaghetti.

"Stiles got detention for not doing his Chemistry homework; serves him right," Caden shrugged with a smirk, taking another bite of his juicy apple as he glanced around the cafeteria. Today was not his day; he felt oddly sluggish, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep somehow. Like... something was missing, kind of. Hell, it felt like a part of _him _was missing, and he didn't know why.

A soft sigh left him, and as he moved his gaze around, it suddenly landed on a rather strange sight.

There, smack in the middle of the cafeteria, was a ruggedly handsome man staring at him. With those red eyes, those same damn eyes that he dreamed about every damn night.

"The fuck!"

He abruptly pushed his chair back from the table he and Scott were sitting at, brown eyes wide as he stared at the now empty spot where the red eyed man had been standing only moments before. His apple lay on the floor completely forgotten, the tanned male looking at him in whole concern. "Cade? What the hell, man? You alright?" he asked softly, leaning forward a little with his brows furrowed, trying to figure out what Caden was staring at.

He couldn't see anything but a blank spot with students coming and going from it, he'd been too busy chowing down to have focused on anything else.

Stiles' twin jumped a little (something he seemed to be doing a lot lately, shit) and fearful eyes were directed at Scott."What, you didn't see him either? I swear there was someone standing there, but he's... gone. Shit, maybe I'm seeing things, I don't know." Scott's nose twitched in response, once again looking to the spot that his best friend's brother was currently freaking out about.

No. Someone had definitely been there. And that fucking scent was all too familiar for the werewolf's liking. Peter's presence in the school definitely raised some questions; at least, for Scott anyway. He leaned back in his seat, forcing his wolf back down in order to keep from freaking everyone out, wondering what the hell his Alpha was doing in his school. _Why _he was here was a little more important. Peter had gotten his revenge on Kate Argent, and after Derek stopped himself from killing his uncle, the Alpha had sworn he'd leave them all alone.

"I should have known he'd go back on his word," Scott mumbled, running a hand through his dark hair and it was when he looked back up that he realized Caden was expecting an answer. "Yeah, you're definitely seeing things, Caden. I wouldn't worry about it too much," he patted Stiles' twin on the back and then turned back to his food, completely engrossed in his thoughts now.

He knew that Caden was utterly and blissfully unaware of the werewolf existence. Scott also knew that Stiles not telling him was going to most likely bite both of them in the ass. He just hoped that if and when Caden did find out, he wouldn't blow up at Stiles for keeping it a secret. Otherwise there would be some damage done that could be permanent between the twins. And that was the last thing anyone needed, especially Stiles considering all that he'd gone through the past few months.

With that thought in mind, Scott turned his attention to his food and returned to devouring it, smirking inwardly at the half disgusted, half amused look on Caden's face. It was too damn funny.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Stiles sat in the empty Chemistry classroom with a pout on his face. He was stuck, in here, while everyone else got to chow down on some delicious cafeteria food that his stomach was currently begging him for. Life sucked balls. "Life sucks balls," he declared aloud, the damn teacher wasn't in the room with him anyway so he'd say what he wanted. It really did. Since Derek Hale had come into his life, it had never quite been the same. He'd found himself gravitating towards the older teen, despite everything that Derek had threatened to do to him, despite all the slamming against doors and walls that the werewolf did to him.

He tried to tell himself all the time that it was because of Scott's all too frequent absence in his life as of late that Derek was becoming a more attractive option to hang out with, that this sudden need for the broody man was just a phase he was going through, and that he was still totally in love with Lydia Martin.

Every excuse that Stiles made to himself, though, was beginning to sound feeble and overused, overdone. Sometimes his dreams consisted of Derek marking him in ways that left him sweaty and hard when he woke (which was a pain because Stiles never could get himself off), but then other dreams consisted of Derek caressing him sweetly, like he was someone to be valued and not just the nerdy sidekick that everyone seemed to overlook. It was those dreams that Stiles treasured the most; he felt wanted, loved... he felt appreciated.

And every time he saw that damn, stupid, moronic, sexy asshole of a werewolf Stiles had to control himself _so fucking much_. He had never known such temptation before, it was horrible and amazing and painful and so new. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted Derek. Lydia had been a crush; Derek, he was lusting after so hard, but he wasn't even sure that it _was _lust.

It hurt because he knew he could never have him; Derek didn't see him in that way and never would, why would he? Stiles was just that nerdy sidekick that no one saw, that no one appreciated. Just another unrequited love that would haunt him for years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Stilinski Brothers' Journey

**Rating: **T (M in later chapters)

**Author: **CourtyPie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing.

**Summary: **Stiles has a twin brother named Caden. Together they'll journey down a dark road that will lead to them finding their mates. Laughs, tears, pain, love, betrayal and family await the Stilinski brothers. Can they make it through it all, or will their choices destroy them? Derek/Stiles, Peter/Caden, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Danny, Lydia/Adrian.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry, guys, for the long wait that I've forced you to endure! I suddenly lost all motivation for this story, but seeing as it's done well thus far I decided to try and give it an update. You all deserve at least that much. Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with the story anyway; all I've figured out is that Derek and Stiles WILL eventually end up becoming mates, as will Peter and Caden, and lots of smutty sex ahead ;). Lots of angst too. Any ideas that you guys want to put forward, I'd definitely appreciate!

"Is that all you got, Whittemore?"

Peter sat perched on the property's steps, quite content to observe his pack members as they trained each other vigorously. Jackson, the most recent teenager to be turned and inducted into the small pack, was currently involved in a rough wrestling match with his much older pack mate Derek, who at the moment had the upper hand on the blonde boy.

Scott was still refusing to come along to the 'training sessions', something Jackson had once before dubbed them, but the Alpha had no doubt that the boy would soon see reason. He needed to; McCall couldn't handle his wolf on his own, even with the help of that Stilinski kid, and the consequences of refusing to being in a stable pack was more often than not disastrous. So, yes; Peter did indeed hope that Scott eventually came around to his way of thinking, if only to control himself and not for the sake of the pack.

The death of Kate Argent had calmed Peter down somewhat in a manner of speaking, and he hadn't felt the need to kill anyone since, but now that the urge for revenge was satisfied another urge had seemingly taken its place with equal if not more intensity: the need for a mate. Oh, he was all for finding one now that the threat of the Argent woman was gone; it was merely a difficult matter of finding someone _suitable_. What Scott had with Allison, was what Peter needed. Or perhaps craved for was the better word, either way.

Propping his chin in his hand, the Alpha Hale continued to watch Jackson and Derek goad each other, the latter more successfully riling up the former than the other way around. They both had issues that needed to be worked out, within themselves and with each other. That was the main purpose of these training sessions.

At least, until the pack gained more members, and then the real training would begin.

"That is enough for today, boys. Jackson, you can go home now." Peter spoke; his tone was quiet and barely audible to the human hearing, but Derek and Jackson would pick up his words with no problem at all thanks to their enhanced senses. The blonde boy nodded Peter's way with breathlessness, shooting Derek one last glare before he retreated back into the forest, inevitably to his form of transportation that awaited him.

Peter turned to his nephew once he was sure that Jackson was out of hearing, brows furrowing as he regarded Derek with some concern. "You must take it easy on him, Derek; he is still very much a newborn, and your angering him on purpose won't serve to ease his placement into this pack. He needs guidance."

The Beta wolf simply looked at his uncle, maintaining a blank expression; Peter predicted accurately he was not quite forgiven for his part in Laura's death, and neither him nor his wolf found that they could disagree with his nephew's views. He suspected that Derek only stayed within the pack to keep Jackson, and others such as Scott and Stiles, safe.

Ah, Stiles. Peter's lips quirked upwards momentarily at the thought of the Stilinski boy, knowing the exact reason _why _Derek wanted to ensure his safety. And what better time to approach the subject than now? "As you know the full moon will be here in two weeks," Peter began quietly, watching Derek's ears perk up slightly while he maintained the cool attitude, "and you also know what happens to those wolves who aren't yet mated to anyone."

At this, he paused, taking in his nephew's reaction which was now a light frown.

"We will go into a mating frenzy, Derek, and this can be a very dangerous time for anyone, particularly humans, to be around us. Jackson won't feel the full effects of the moon, as with Scott, because they're newborns and still adjusting. You and I, however... pose some risk. Especially towards anyone we feel we may have a sexual connection to." The frown on Derek's face had now transformed into a full scowl, one Peter had grown accustomed to seeing as of late.

The older Hale sighed heavily, knowing that his nephew was beginning to realise what he was hinting at. "For you, I'm speaking about the older Stilinski twin, Stiles. And you can lie to me all you want, Derek, but remember I have been around far longer than you. And may I suggest that you take the boy to be your mate as soon as possible, preferably before the full moon hits?"

"What if he doesn't want it, _Uncle_? I can't very well force myself onto a seventeen year old." The subject was obviously touchy for Derek, in whose voice was the start of a snarl.

It also held the edge of protectiveness to it, Peter noted to himself. "Then you best isolate yourself well away from civilization when the full moon hits. Though I daresay you will not need to do that; I have smelled the boy's longing for you, Derek, and delaying the mating bond could also cause him to suffer if you two truly are meant to be mates." Before these words had been uttered, Derek had been pacing up and down in front of his uncle; now, however, he was as still as stone.

"Well, maybe you should take your own advice; I've seen the way you look at Stiles' younger twin, and yet you haven't acted upon it. Not that I'd encourage such a thing; you are far too old for him, Uncle." The Beta wolf hissed in the direction of his Alpha, eyes lighting up an electric blue briefly before dying down into their regular green.

Peter's own eyes narrowed, but still he remained perched on the steps of the Hale home, stance stiffening as he took in Derek's words. "Precisely why I haven't taken him yet, nephew. But you misunderstand, or underestimate, the dangers of the upcoming full moon. If we are not mated to our potential mates by then, the mating frenzy is more than likely to send us into an animalistic lust, and guess what happens then?" It was more or less a rhetorical question, but Derek felt the need to respond with a simple shrug.

"We will hunt Stiles and Caden down, and we will fuck them without any regard to their own pleasures and pains. We could even end up killing them." Peter informed Derek coolly, yet the clenching of his jaw said otherwise.

It was then Derek realized the seriousness of the situation. "Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Stilinski Brothers' Journey

**Rating: **T (M in later chapters)

**Author: **CourtyPie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing.

**Summary: **Stiles has a twin brother named Caden. Together they'll journey down a dark road that will lead to them finding their mates. Laughs, tears, pain, love, betrayal and family await the Stilinski brothers. Can they make it through it all, or will their choices destroy them? Derek/Stiles, Peter/Caden, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Danny, Lydia/Adrian.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'd also like to let you all know right now that I am moving states on Wednesday, and I'll have very little to no internet access, so updates from here on out will be very slow indeed. And to address a reviewer **DandSforever**: ideas for this story would most certainly be welcomed, I want to know what you guys wanna see in the story! No guarantee that I'll actually do it, but suggestions are definitely welcome.

Also, I've been watching too many Sterek videos on Youtube lately. I recommend Derek/Stiles Lost And Broken, & Derek/Stiles Won't You Lay Your Hands On Me. The latter has a bit of mature content in it, but both videos were very enjoyable to watch and only boosted my Sterek muse more. Okay, enough of my rambling. On with the show!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Stiles, bro, you look so down. What's wrong?"

Stiles hadn't really spoken all that much since they'd gotten home from school that afternoon and since Caden had told him what he thought he'd seen in the middle of the cafeteria yesterday. Plus the fact that Scott had, once again, ditched Stiles in favor of going over to Allison's house. Which occurred a lot more than what was norm lately, but Caden had thought that his brother was used to it by now. And it wasn't like Stiles to be deliberately silent; the ADHD teen usually had a lot of difficulty staying quiet even for one minute, so for him to have lasted this long without rambling about some stupid thing or another? It was worrying his younger twin.

Caden frowned lightly when his brother, again, didn't respond and instead chose to continue staring at the ceiling; he'd seen this kind of look before, on one of his own friends Adrian, but that was because the poor kid lusted after Lydia Martin so much that he- suddenly, Caden shuddered, pulling a face as he abruptly halted his train of thought. He really didn't want to think of one of his closest friends in that way.

The point was, Stiles had been crushing on the pretty redhead girl for years, and not once had Caden ever seen this type of look on his twin's face. Ever. Sure, Lydia would occasionally step on Stiles' heart and attempt to break it into a thousand pieces by utterly ignoring him, but the kid had always seemed to bounce back every time, not at all deterred by the fact she didn't pay one ounce of attention to him. But he'd never seen such a dejected expression on Stiles' face; if anything, he tended to try to keep a smile on at all times. Always trying to handle and solve issues on his own; never relying on anyone but himself, scared of letting people in only to lose them, like he'd lost their mother. Caden knew all this about Stiles because unlike his brother, he was quiet and liked to observe people, try to figure out what made them tick. And he could tell Stiles was hiding something; from both him and their dad. Maybe that was the part of the problem.

"It's bullshit!"

Came Stiles' sudden outburst, and his brother damn near jumped out of his skin at the sound. He was almost relieved to hear the fact that Stiles was now willing to vent, but on the other hand he'd never seen his brother both so angry and yet so depressed at the same time. A thought crossed his mind that it was possibly due to the lack of Adderall, but then it vanished as swift as it had appeared. Caden would get to the bottom of whatever was bothering his twin,and then proceed to verbally smash whoever was causing it if there was indeed someone causing read right, verbally smash. Just like his brother Caden wasn't well built; in fact he was just as skinny as Stiles, if not lankier. And maybe a wee bit taller than him.

He glanced over Stiles' way, noticing that he still hadn't moved from his position on the bed he'd flopped down on earlier, but there was now a frown adorning his facial features, which was beginning to turn into a scowl.

Stiles also looked to Caden, a huff like sigh escaping him before he decided to elaborate on his sudden words. "I do everything for Scott, man. I drop everything for him in a heartbeat to help him when he needs it; and even when he _doesn't _need it, I'm still there trying to sort out all the messes he leaves behind. And what do I get? Not one bit of thanks, not even one chocolate chip cookie in that awesome polka dot jar Mrs McCall's got hiding somewhere in her awesome bleach white kitchen," he ranted with narrowed eyes, a small pout forming as he done so.

"Nooo; instead, I'm ditched for Miss Pretty Face who is possibly the worst kind of match that I can think of for him; he's probably only going home with her because of the sex, and while I bet that sex is more awesome than anything else in the world, something I wouldn't know because I'm still a virgin and people have yet to take notice of my stunning good looks and charm, it's still not fair. He was my best friend first before he became her boyfriend, and now she's taken him away from me. I..." Stiles stopped, seeing that his brother was staring past him to the window he usually left open, and sighed.

He had an inkling of just who was hanging at the window, and turned to see that his instincts had been quite right. Derek fucking Hale was giving him that trademark stare unashamedly, and it only served to piss off the agitated boy even more. "Caden, can you, like, start getting dinner ready? I really need to teach my tutor how to use the front door, and you need to get a headstart on dinner before Dad gets home, if he even comes home tonight." Stiles innocently shoved his protesting brother out of the bedroom, and pretty much slammed the door shut, turning to the werewolf in front of him with a glare.

"If you're here to kill me and bury my lily white corpse somewhere in the woods tonight, I'm not going down without a fight, Hale. My brother will know that you done it and then he'll tell our Dad and then you're sooooo going to prison for real if Dad doesn't get you with his shotgun first." Not the best of threats, but Stiles gave it the best shot he had. Derek only seemed to be amused by the attempt, if the small quirk of the corner of those lips were anything to go by.

Those rough, chapped lips that Stiles would like nothing more than to- wait, what! The older Stilinski twin quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, narrowing his eyes at the now fully smirking lycan.

"Calm your shit, Stilinski, I'm not here to hurt you. At least not tonight." Derek really couldn't help but take relish in the slight scent of fear that emanated from Stiles after he spoke, as long as it wasn't an overabundance of it. The wolf needed the boy to submit, and it certainly didn't wish to scare him away. It knew frightening Stiles more than necessary wasn't acceptable, anyone who done such a thing would pay the price. It startled Derek to know that his wolf was already so fiercely protective of Stiles, but privately he wholly agreed with its thoughts. He would never tell Stiles that, though.

"So what are you here for, then? Can't be to come check on my mental status after everything that's happened; Scott already does that on a regular basis," the sarcasm of Stiles' words hit Derek like a ton of bricks, and he had to reign in the urge to growl. Not because of Stiles himself, but because of the truth in Stiles' words.

Scott hadn't once asked Stiles if he was okay after the whole shenanigan with Kate Argent went down, and Derek knew that for a damn fact. He could smell Stiles' hurt from a mile away, and it infuriated both the human and his wolf.

It seemed that Derek would be paying McCall a visit, and very soon. The second Beta needed to get his fucking priorities straight; Allison may be his mate, but that didn't mean forgetting everyone else who needed him too. "Boredom," he replied casually, taking a seat on Stiles' computer chair and staring at him from there. He watched how the boy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and a few seconds later Derek was slapped rather rudely in the face with the scent of Stiles' arousal. It smelled _amazing_; like chocolate, marshmallows and overall in general just _sweet_, but not overly so. Just enough to tinge Derek's curiosity, and his own arousal.

Stiles made a noise of exasperation, and Derek's eyes were immediately drawn to his throat. That pale, perfectly bitable neck that made his inner wolf drool with the want to _bite_. He couldn't though, not yet, not until Stiles knew... well, everything.

"We need to talk."


End file.
